nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nester
Nester was a character who frequently appeared within the pages of Nintendo Power magazine from 1988 to 1993. Starring in the Howard & Nester comic strip, Nester grew in popularity and began appearing throughout the entire magazine, acting as the mascot of the publication. Nester was eventually phased out as the magazine's mascot in 1994, but by that time he had appeared in several Nintendo video games including Nester's Funky Bowling for the Virtual Boy. Nester was created by Nintendo Power editor and Nintendo Fun Club News "president" Howard Phillips. While primarily the star of Howard & Nester, the character would randomly appear elsewhere in the magazine. In the Nintendo Power Awards, for example, his likeness would be fastened on the "trophies". He would also make an appearance in articles that the editors deemed appropriate. In the article pertaining to the NES version of Jeopardy!, for example, he could be seen playing against Howard (Howard's score was predictably much higher than Nester's, who had a score of -$1000). Appearances Nintendo Power (early issues) Later appearances While Nester was retired as the mascot of Nintendo Power after 1994, he was still regularly mentioned by the writers and especially the readers who wrote in about him. In later issues, the writers of Nintendo Power honor him by naming their video game characters Nester whenever possible and secretly providing proof of this within the pages of the magazine. For the 20th anniversary issue of Nintendo Power, Nester appeared once more in a comic that showed him as an adult playing Mario Kart Wii. In the comic, he had his own son, Max, who was more into modern video games while Nester was stuck in the past. In Nintendo Power V268, the editors included a special Nintendo 3DS QR Mii code that, when activated revealed a Nester Mii (with his facial hair from the 20th anniversary issue). In Nintendo Power V285, the final Nester comic was published. Video game appearances *''NES Play Action Football'' - Appeared at the end of each game. *''StarTropics'' - Briefly mentioned in the game. *''To the Earth'' - Named as the president of the Terrestrial Federation. *''Nester's Funky Bowling'' - Appeared as the main character of the game alongside a new character named Hester. Camp Hyrule chat During a Camp Hyrule 2006 chat with the writers of Nintendo Power, user JORDANM85 asked the following question: JORDANM85: I was wondering if Nester will ever make a return to Nintendo Power? He would make a great mascot for the magazine. I'd love to see a monthly continuing comic, even if it was only one page a month... And are there any plans on bringing back comics like the old Mario and Zelda ones from the 90s? Maybe some new Mario adventures? Thanks, and keep up the good work guys. The following was the reply from the editors: NOA_GEORGE: Nester hit the skids in the 90s NOA_CHRIS: Good grief. Howard Phillips, is that you? NOA_GEORGE: I htink sp he's selling socks in a mall now NOA_CHRIS: And besides, who needs a mascot when we have Pete? NOA_GEORGE: We do have the Pokemon comics right now NOA_GEORGE: You read them backwards NOA_STEVE: As for comics, aside from the occasional thing like the Pokemon one we're doing now, I doubt they'll become a regular feature in the mag again References Category:Nintendo Power Category:Playable characters